1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a command processing apparatus or a program product. More specifically, the technology relates to a command processing apparatus or a program product that is applied to a game apparatus, and executes a process corresponding to an input voice command.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of this kind of a conventional apparatus is disclosed in a patent reference 1 (Patent Laying-open No. 2000-181676). According to the prior art, when an emitted voice by a player is taken by a microphone, a word corresponding to the emitted voice is detected by a voice recognition unit. A behavior (action) of an object displayed on a screen is changed on the basis of the detected word. However, the prior art does not assume a fact that another action is set to the displayed object. Therefore, in the prior art, it is impossible to enjoy a process to teach the object to do the action.